


Study sesh

by bokutosbunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Brat tamer! Semi, Brat! Shirabu Kenjirou, Choking, Choking Kink, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom! Semi, Dom/sub, Dumbification, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochist, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Smut, Spanking, Sub! Shirabu, Teasing, almost getting caught, brat taming, degradation kink, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosbunny/pseuds/bokutosbunny
Summary: "Shirabu’s expression was bitter as he knocked on the door to Semi and Reon’s shared dorm room."or,the fic where shirabu needs to study for a test, and semi suggests a more fun way of doing it.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 243





	Study sesh

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna put in a quick author’s note and say if you don’t like this kind of content please do not read it. The last thing I want to do is make someone uncomfortable. There are plenty of warnings and chances to click away. No one is forcing you to read this; this is all safe, sane and consensual. Thank you all for the support I love you all so much!! <3

Shirabu’s expression was bitter as he knocked on the door to Semi and Reon’s shared dorm room. 

You see, Shiratorizawa was a private academy, which prided itself on overall outstanding grades and extremely talented sports teams. 

Which meant, grades below anything but a ninety percent was considered a fail. This was more of a socially constructed rule, but it was required to have straight A’s to be on a sports team. 

Ridiculous, yes.

And that’s exactly how Shirabu found himself standing in front of their door, bitter and humiliated, a slight flush on his cheeks. 

He was recently sick for a few days, missing important work during his absence, and on top of that, a test. It had lowered his grade dramatically, and ever convenient enough, by the time he had recovered, it was right into a three day weekend. So, his opportunity to make-up the test had to be postponed. 

Which is exactly why Ushijima recommended that in order to not get benched for a few matches, he study with one of his team members, to raise his score again. 

It just so happened to be that Semi took the same exact course. 

And was the only one, who took that same exact course. 

Shirabu felt his eyebrows twitch in provocation as he heard the familiar click of the lock slide open. 

The door opened to reveal Reon, who smiled politely when he noticed who the visitor was. 

“Hello, Shirabu. What brings you here today?” Reon asked, still smiling. 

“Uhm… here to see Semi…” Shirabu mumbled, his eyes fixated on the carpet in the dormitory hallway, his eyebrows knit together in annoyance. 

“Oh, that’s right, studying huh? You’re always so studious Shirabu.” Reon remarked, his smile fond. 

Shirabu blushed lightly and huffed air through his nose. 

“He’s in the living room right now, so come right in and make yourself at home.” 

Shirabu said a quiet thanks and made his way into the dorm. 

It was a bit bigger than his, having a full living room and small kitchen. 

He fidgeted with his fingers as he quietly walked into the room, feeling increasingly nervous when he saw the ash blonde hair peeking out from the top of the couch. 

Shirabu mentally cussed himself out, before shaking that thought out of his head, and agreeing with himself that Semi was more suitable for the attack.

He quickly shifted gears and began insulting Semi in his head, glaring at his hair while he rounded the couch, and plopped down in front of him. 

Semi was on his phone, sparing Shirabu a quick glance before scrolling again. 

“Hey Shirabu,” Semi said nonchalantly, before quite literally spasming, blinking, and gulping like he had just resurfaced from a long time underwater. 

“What—what are you doin’ here—” Semi babbled, his tone a jumbled mess of confusion, annoyance, and awkwardness. 

Shirabu sighed, and let Semi speak instead of shooting him a snide remark. He needed Semi to help.

“Shirabu…” Semi added, an eyebrow raised, a pout of irritation on his lips.

“Look, I don’t wanna be here either, but you’re the only one on the team who’s taken the same science course as me.” Shirabu reasoned, pulling out the textbook and placing it on the table. 

Semi gave him a “really” look, raising his eyebrows at the copper blonde in exasperation. 

“Semi, please. If I don’t ace this test I’m gonna get kicked off the team!” Shirabu barked, accidentally lashing out at Semi. 

Of course, Semi was unimpressed. 

“That really sounds like a you problem, Shirabu.” Semi scoffed, looking back at his phone. 

“Semi, I’ll do anything!” Shirabu shouted desperately, causing Semi to snap his sharp eyes back up from his phone. 

Semi huffed a laugh through his nose, a smug look gracing his features.

“Anything?” Semi asked, the question dripping with warning, absolutely oozing with trouble. 

Shirabu was mentally screaming at himself, he knew he should have worded himself better, but now what other option did he have? Shirabu bit back any snappy otherwise disrespectful comeback, gulping down thickly. Shirabu simply nodded in response, a fierce look in his eyes that could only be read as, fuck you Eita, and Semi was completely okay with it. 

“Okay,” Semi began, taking the papers Shirabu was passing to him.

“Genetics code?” Semi asked, scanning over the top paper quickly, “Easy enough.” He shrugged, placing the papers down. 

“Let’s do a warm-up, then you’ll do this worksheet. I’ll be here to help you while you do it.” Semi said, sliding one of the worksheets back over to Shirabu.

“An mRNA strand has seventy-six codons. How many amino acids will be in the polypeptide?” Semi asked.

“Seventy-five,” Shirabu answered quickly, his expression blank, almost bored. 

“A polypeptide contains one hundred three amino acids. What is the length of the gene?” Semi questioned.

Shirabu quickly scribbled a few things down, “Three hundred nine.” He responded. 

“I’m impressed,” Semi said, but Shirabu couldn’t tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. “Get to work on this, I’m gonna get some water.” The ash-blonde said, pointing at the worksheet. 

Semi exited the room. 

Shirabu rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper, turning to lay comfortably on his stomach, and grumbled to himself as he began to work. 

Semi returned as quickly as he left, a glass of water in his hand. 

“How’s it going?” Semi asked, sitting on the floor next to Shirabu, tall enough to see the worksheet that he was filling out on the armrest. 

“Fine…” Shirabu muttered back, scribbling down more answers. 

“Hm,” Semi hummed, leaning forward and reading more questions. 

“Let’s make this fun, shall we?” 

Shirabu shivered at the mischievous edge to Semi’s already deep, rich voice. 

“How…?” Shirabu asked hesitantly, only sparing Semi a cautious side-look. 

“Get something right, you get a reward. Get something wrong, and there will be repercussions.” Semi spoke, presenting it like a challenge, his nose scrunched a bit, his eyebrows angled down daringly, a small smirk on his face. 

Shirabu felt his skin tingle at the words, desperately wanting to hear more about these repercussions that Semi was talking about. 

“Oh, keep in mind…” Semi trailed, looking away without a care in the world, 

“Reon’s still here.” 

Shirabu felt himself gulp at those words. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

“Alright, what’s number seven?” Semi asked.

“Forty-two,” Shirabu answered. 

“Good job,” Semi said, reaching to pet Shirabu’s hair. 

“I’m not a dog…” Shirabu grumbled, looking away from Eita. 

“Aw, but you like it! You’re pressing into my palm!” Semi teased, making Shirabu flush even darker. 

“Shut up.” Shirabu snapped. 

“Number eight?” 

“Uh… twenty-two?” Shirabu answered, this time unsure and hesitant. 

“Nope,” Semi responded, giving him a quick spank, making Shirabu yelp. 

“Eita what the fuck!” Shirabu hissed in a hushed tone, weary of Reon still being in the dorm. 

“You got it wrong,” Semi shrugged, “Not my problem, Kenjiro.” 

Shirabu gapped at the older, is he for fucking real?

“Also, keep your voice down, what did I literally just tell you?” Semi scolded, turning back towards the paper. 

“Now,” Semi began, “How about we try number eight again?” He suggested, and Shirabu huffed in response. 

“Fine,” he said, quickly writing down equations and forcing himself not to do it in his head this time. Maybe he was just off by a little? 

“Twenty-seven,” Shirabu said when he finished and got his answer. 

“Nope,” Semi sighed, sitting back on his heels, “I gotta tell you Shirabu I’m disappointed.” Semi tsked, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

“You know the rules, now come here,” Semi stated, patting his lap. 

Shirabu blinked at him, “You can’t be serious—”

“A punishment’s a punishment, Shirabu.” Semi shrugged. 

The younger scoffed and grabbed his paper and pencil, getting off the couch and settling down in Semi’s lap, trying to get comfortable. 

He placed the paper down onto the table, draping both arms over Semi’s back, flustering at how close their chests had to press together. 

Shirabu stared down at number eight. The fuck was he doing wrong and how the hell was he supposed to work like this?

“It’s harder to do now isn‘t it?” Semi mocked.

“Shut up,” Shirabu grumbled back, still struggling to reach the coffee table from his spot reaching over Semi’s shoulder. 

“Go on, hurry up, I don’t hear that pencil moving.” Semi urged, giving a spank to one of Shirabu’s asscheeks, causing him to desperately try and stifle his whine. 

Semi huffed a quiet laugh to himself and began kneading Shirabu’s ass, causing the shorter to pant lewdly as he tried to work. 

“I can’t—fucking—believe you…” Shirabu sighed out, panting in between words. 

“Hm, thought I told you to be quiet?” Semi hoisted him closer by his ass, causing them to be pressed together close. A little too close.

Oh? He wants me to be quiet? Shirabu thought to himself. Fuck that, I’ll do what I fucking want. 

Shirabu snapped out of his thoughts and froze when he felt his pants being pulled down slowly. 

“I didn’t say stop, did I?” Semi growled into Shirabu’s ear. 

Shirabu exhaled shakily, “No…” he mumbled, finishing up the last part of his newest attempt at the equation, his breath hitching when Semi pulled his boxers down. 

“Twenty-five,” Shirabu answered, losing the strength to keep his head up, his head dropping onto the junction between Semi’s shoulder as he panted hotly. 

“Good boy,” Semi muttered, bringing his index finger down to stroke over Shirabu’s hole.

Just a little bit longer, Shirabu was going to act needy and obedient just a little bit longer before getting his revenge.

“P-Pocket…” Shirabu whined breathlessly, clinging onto the back of Semi’s shirt. 

Semi reached into the pocket of Shirabu’s discarded pants, 

“You brought fucking lube?” 

“Always… prepared…” Shirabu slurred, a drunken smile on his face. 

Semi squirted a bit of the lube onto his finger, reaching back down to circle around the pucker. 

“Fuck~ please…” Shirabu begged breathily, desperately trying to grind back onto Semi’s finger. Semi’s hold on his waist prevented this though, so he just continued to whine for it. 

“If a transcription is DNA, what is the translation?” Semi asked, barely slipping the tip of his finger into the tight heat. 

“Aaah~ m-mRNA~!” Shirabu answered quickly, the words coming out as a hiss. 

“Such a good slut.” Semi growled into the side of Shirabu’s neck, eyes darkening as he watched Shirabu’s hole greedily take in his entire finger. Shirabu panted heavily, clutching onto Semi’s shirt as he squirmed in pleasure. 

Semi began to pull his finger out slowly, chuckling to himself lowly as he felt Shirabu’s hole desperately trying to suck him back in. 

Shirabu whined in frustration, trying to push his hips back down. 

Semi ignored his pleas and slid his finger all the way out, before completely slamming it right back in.

Shirabu let out an erotic keen, his jaw-dropping open, his eyebrows knit together tightly as his eyesight wavered in and out of clear and hazy. 

Semi was quick to silence him, slapping a hand over his mouth, catching his throat in a tight grip, enjoying the way he could feel Shirabu gulp nervously, amused by the way his pulse raced against his hand. 

“You did that on purpose didn’t you, you fuckin’ brat,” Semi growled, pulling his finger right back out. 

Shirabu mentally high-fived himself, a certain cockiness in making Semi this pissed off already. 

“Mhmmm~” Shirabu hummed, starting to grind against Semi’s lower stomach. 

“Eita? Is everything all good?” Reon’s voice called from a room over. 

“Yeah, sorry. Shirabu just stubbed his toe!” Semi responded, his clear voice pretty convincing. 

“Ah, alright! I’m going to get some groceries. I’ll be back in a couple of hours!” Reon shouted. 

“Make sure you get milk, Ohira! Later!” Semi called back.

“Bye Eita, Shirabu!” 

The door clicked shut.

Semi gave him a glare—it seemed like a warning but right then the red flags couldn’t have looked any greener for Shirabu. 

He was impatiently waiting for Semi to remove his hand, pissed that he couldn’t give him a snappy remark, so he cheekily began to lick at the fingers covering his mouth. 

“You want something to lick?” Semi hissed, “Here.” He spat, shoving three digits into Shirabu’s mouth. 

Shirabu was quick to get to work, swirling his tongue around, spreading the wet muscle in between each finger. Moaning loud when the grip around his neck tightened again. 

“You like getting choked, you slut? Hm?” Semi growled, spreading his digits out before dragging them out. 

Shirabu slumped back onto Semi’s shoulder, feeling too weak and needy to hold himself up. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, c’mere.” Semi snarled, grabbing Shirabu by the chin, and yanking him towards his face, a tiny space between their lips. 

Semi let the hand around his throat loosen up, his hand gliding towards Shirabu’s jawline, fingertips ending right under his ear. 

Shirabu felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into deep coffee eyes. 

“Kiss me,” Shirabu whispered, before the two smashed their lips together, the pace rushed and hungry. 

Semi’s fingers trailed up Shirabu’s torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingers curled around to Shirabu’s back, palms resting on his ribs, thumbs placed on his nipples. 

Shirabu gasped at the sensation, arching his back dramatically to try and gain more of that delicious friction. 

He sobbed needily into the kiss as Semi started to circle his thumbs around each sensitive nub, sliding his tongue against the shorter’s more aggressively. 

Semi pulled away quickly, pulling his shirt off and snatching the bottle of lube. He squeezed out more onto his fingers, lining them up with Shirabu’s hole.

Semi took his free hand and grabbed Shirabu’s hair, yanking his head back. Shirabu stared up at him with a blissed expression, drool coating pink lips, cheeks flushed red, eyebrows knit together in pleasure and frustration as he panted, impatiently waiting for Semi's next move.

“You’re gonna cum just from my fingers for that little stunt you pulled earlier,” Semi growled, starting to ease his fingers into the tight heat, “Don’t you dare fuckin’ touch yourself.” He added gruffly.

Shirabu bit his lip and braced himself by holding onto Eita’s shoulders. The pace he set was slow—too slow, and Shirabu was growing more and more impatient. 

“Please…” He whimpered, pressing his hips down to try and chase the much-needed relief. 

“You want more, Kenjiro?” Semi asked, starting to pick up the pace. 

Shirabu felt shivers wrack his body as he let out a wanton sob, reveling in the way Semi said his name. 

“Oh god yes—give it to me!” Shirabu choked out, clutching Semi tighter. 

Semi smirked and began moving his fingers faster, noting how Shirabu squirmed with the speed, grinding his hips onto the digits. He listened to the wet sound of his fingers sliding in and out of Shirabu, as well as the sweet whines that filled the air around them.

Semi slowed down his pace to scissor his fingers, slipping in a third, making Shirabu moan lewdly at the stretch. The older continued, letting his fingers spread Shirabu open. 

“I meant what I said earlier, you’re cumming just from my fingers.” Semi seethed. 

Semi let his fingers slip out of Shirabu’s hair, hand sliding around his chest and toying with his nipples. 

Eita quickly got bored of the small whines from just his fingers, so he quickly switched to ducking down and lapping at the sensitive pink bud. 

Shirabu let out a pornographic squeal at this, his hands making refuge in Semi’s thick locks. Semi smirked against his chest. 

“C’mon Kenjiro, gimme what I want,” Semi growled, thrusting his fingers even faster, “Cum nice and pretty for me and I’ll fuck you real good.” 

Shirabu shivered at the warmth of Semi’s breath against his chest, throbbing even more at the low growl that left the man. 

“Ohhh fuck~!” Shirabu sobbed as Semi hit that sensitive spot deep inside. 

“Did I find it, slut?” Semi asked, starting to ram his fingers towards the same spot. 

“Yes! Yes! Aahhh~ gonna cuuummm~” Shirabu sobbed, tears brimming his eyes as he was met with all this overwhelming pleasure. 

He felt his voice crack as he cried out Semi’s name, shuddering as he came hard. Semi helped him ride out his high, only slowing down when Kenjiro’s thighs were trembling. 

Semi lifted the sensitive setter, allowing him to stand up and remove the rest of his clothes. There was no hiding the way that Shirabu gulped when he was dwarfed by Semi’s standing height. Compared to Shirabu’s kneeling height, Semi looked huge, and Shirabu was thriving off of it.

“I can’t believe you,” Semi spat, taking off his sweatpants and briefs. “All you fucking think about is cock, huh?” Semi hissed, towering over a panting, squirming Shirabu. 

“Huh,” Semi quipped, slapping Shirabu on the cheek with his cock, “You brought lube ‘cause you wanted this to happen, didn’t you, dirty slut?” Semi punctuated his harsh words with more slaps. 

“Mmhmhmmm… yesss~ I’m your dirty slut…” Shirabu slurred, lowering his upper body, keeping his knees lifted and turning around. 

Shirabu raised his ass in the air, swaying it back and forth teasingly.

“Please daddy…” Shirabu whined out, arching his back as he looked over his shoulder at Semi, teary-eyed and flushed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted lightly. 

“Fuck me~”

Semi felt all of his patience cease as soon as the cry fell from Shirabu’s lips. Semi felt this carnal desire overtake him as he dropped to his knees, grabbing Shirabu by the hips and dragging him back with no remorse. 

Semi lined himself up and pushed in, immediately bottoming out. He spared Shirabu a second to adjust before slipping out and slamming back in, setting a brutal pace. 

“You like gettin’ fucked like the whore you are Kenjiro? Huh? Just couldn’t help yourself, you just had to beg for cock like the dumb slut you are.” Semi growled, his grip on Shirabu’s hips savage as he continued to ram into the smaller. 

Shirabu drooled and fluttered his eyes at the animalistic pace he was aiming for. He gripped the rugged floor tight as he was rocked forward harshly from each thrust. 

Semi brought his hand down onto Shirabu’s ass, savage pace not faltering for a second, “Fucking answer slut!” 

“Yes, daddy! I’m always needy for your fat cock, aah~!” Shirabu squealed in response. 

“Thank me for giving you my cock, brat!” Semi barked, driving into his twitchy hole even harder. 

“Guhhh—Thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy~!” Shirabu cried, his hands clutching the carpet starting to shake, his knuckles turning white. “Thank you for f-fucking me nice and hard, aah~!” 

Semi pulled out quickly, turning Shirabu around in his grip, then pushing back in and continuing to fuck him harshly. 

He threw Shirabu around like a toy, clutching his hips in a bruising grip, fucking up into him while slamming his light body down. 

Shirabu began to sob in pleasure with the overwhelming treatment, clutching onto Eita’s hair for dear life as he was manhandled. 

“Mmm~ fuck—guh~!” Shirabu babbled, his mind too clouded to come up with proper words. 

“My cute little slut, whining like a bitch in heat, ugh~” Semi hissed. His thrusts became sloppy as he felt himself approaching his climax.

“Fuckkkk~ Eita~! Eita~!” Shirabu squealed.

“You want my fucking cum in your tiny hole? You want me to cum so fucking deep inside?” Semi growled. 

“Please, please! Cum insideeee~” Shirabu slurred. 

Semi slammed Shirabu down once, twice, and one last time, “Fuck! Take it all, slut!” As he released into Shirabu’s tight hole, thick gushes of hot cum filling him to the brim.

Shirabu came with a broken moan, tears streaming down his cheeks as he arched his back. Shirabu collapsed onto Semi mumbling nonsense as he shook.

He clung to the pinch server, trembling, “Semi…. Semi… Semi…” he mumbled.

Semi smirked down at him smugly, “Aww, did I fuck you stupid, Kenjiro?” 

Shirabu hummed and nodded along mindlessly with Semi's words, drifting in and out of sleep, as he struggled to register what was going on around him.

"My dumb puppy..." Semi cooed, petting Shirabu's hair soothingly as he allowed the exhausted setter to cling to him and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again yall 💋


End file.
